Different Guardian Angel
by orphan mia
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse find themselves forced to work together for their lives. Will they meet a bitter end, or will they reach an understanding along the way. BJ/Lyds Reviews would be delightful. Ch. 2 up!
1. Dead

Different Guardian Angel : Dead

A/N: This is my new fic, my other one is It's Showtime. Um... I don't know what to say about this one... only that if you guys want me to continue that I have fantastic plans for it. Please, please give this a chance! Read and Review!

I

The late Evelyn Deetz had been thirty-seven when she died. Lydia was beginning to recall her funeral more than anything else. The thin air and dry leaves that still clung desperately to the trees. The smell of someone's fire, the sound of whispers with scorching stares on the red haired _woman_ next to Charles.

She remembered all of it.

Fleeting touches of the aunts, uncles, and cousins as the wooden coffin was lowered into the ground. Sympathetic eyes for such a tragedy. Such a lovely woman with so much spirit and life, her bubbly laughter and love... and now there was only _her._

Daddy told his little girl that she was Evelyn's art student... that she came to make art when Mommy wasn't around. To a little girl it seemed reasonable. Mommy loved art so much, this woman must love it too. Yes, perfectly reasonable.

But the funeral lifted the veil. Lydia could see, feel, taste, touch, even _smell_ all the lies that had been festering. The lies that had killed her mother. The lies that had made Mommy clutch her chest, disbelief flashing across her green eyes. "No," she had said, "no, you're lying." Lydia had been so scared, that day when Mommy was buying Lydia her first paint set. All she had asked was if the woman had shown Mommy her art. It would make sense for a student to show her teacher her work, even if she worked with Daddy.

Mommy didn't think so, and Mommy began to cry. She knew that Lydia didn't lie. She lied to Daddy, but never to Mommy. Mommy cried right in the middle of the store, and everyone was staring and whispering... _whispering!_

Pulling her daughter close, Evelyn laughed and kissed her baby when Lydia said that Mommy was scaring her. "Don't worry, sweetie. Don't worry, I love you." Lydia had somehow _known_ that something big, bad, and strong was coming for her Mommy. "I love you too, M-Mommy. Very, very much."

Then, her Mommy said something that Lydia would never forget.

"You're my best. Best, Lydia. You're _my_ best one."

Then she was gone. Lydia never stopped hugging Mommy until the men in white came.

Now she was in the ground. So far away, and Lydia was alone. Daddy, now Father, was _nothing_. The woman... the woman... Lydia's jaw clenched tightly so she didn't scream... or bite someone. She had to be quiet so she didn't upset Mommy.

But... when that _woman_ touched her, she let loose. She spun around, her eyes wild and fierce. She swatted the manicured hand away, leaving scratches and blood behind. All eyes were on her, and Lydia drew in a mighty breath.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch me!"

Her tears were so hot as she pushed past everyone and everything. She had no idea where she had learned such bad language... but she had said it. She would never apologize. She would never regret her actions... and she would _never... ever_ forgive the student that was Delia O'Connor.

II

Two years later the woman had the audacity to _marry_ her father. Two _more_ years passed when she met the Maitlands and the infamous Betelgeuse. Five more years and Lydia was eighteen years old and staring at a volleyball net. She smiled as a boy, Robert otherwise known as Bobby, tossed her the ball.

"Serve it up, Lydia."

Every time he smiled, her heart fluttered a bit. She couldn't help it, no girl could. He was charming, just as he was with everyone else. Lydia brought her fist back, hoping her face wasn't _too_ red that her nonconformist rep wasn't questioned. She hit the ball, sending it to the other side.

The volley was long, and Lydia kept her eyes on the ball. Yet... her heart _wouldn't _stop fluttering. Bobby was playing... but... it _wasn't _Bobby. Her fingers loosened and she covered her heart.

"Um..." The ball hit the floor right next to Lydia's feet. All eyes turned to her. Her legs shook... and she took a half step backwards. "Guys... I think I need," she wheezed, trying to catch a breath that she didn't know she lost, "a doctor."

Lydia fell, and the floor was hard as it met her back. Bobby ran to her, yelling to the teacher.

"Coach, come here!" His eyes suddenly didn't mean anything, and her heart and breathing was not affected in the slightest when he gazed at her. Whatever was smothering her had nothing to do with boys and hormones. "Talk to me, Lydia."

Funny, they rarely spoke before. Lydia nodded, trying to think clearly and not panic.

"Hospital. Drive me there." She grabbed his arm, pulling herself up. She huffed, and he steadied her, terrified. "We'll meet the ambulance halfway." Bobby didn't move. The frenzy and old memories resurfaced. The similarity of her and her mother screamed in her mind. "P-Please, B-Bobby, I don't want to d-die."

He ground his teeth together.

"Jesus Christ."

Bobby drove a pickup truck. It was green and she had heard him saying that he used it for loading vegetables for a farm stand he worked at. She breathed heavily, her fingers massaging her chest.

"Robert?" He grunted, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Robert... please don't let me—"

The seat dropped away from her. She fell... and landed on a stool. Lydia blinked. She removed her hand from her chest, for it was no longer in pain.

She rested her hand on cold wood. The bartender turned, and he had a knife through his neck. Lydia's mouth fell open as she realized what had happened.

She was dead.

III

Time faded and eventually washed away. It didn't help that his head was the size of a swollen testicle, but that was fixed. By the time Juno actually _saw_ him, he had dust in his dead lungs. She had him chained to a chair in front of her.

"Do you know how deep you're in?" His lips had been dried shut. He ran his tongue over them, but it was not enough. "You sent two people through the _roof_ of a house. You, thankfully, stopped an impromptu exorcism, and you attempted to marry a thirteen year old girl!" He was sucking on his lips, trying to remember how to speak. Juno sat down. "The Council is pushing for you to be exorcized."

He coughed.

"Uptight assholes..."

Juno's lips twitched.

"That may be, but they do pull the strings around here. I've stuck up for you before... and I will... I will again this time." When they had worked together... she smiled more. He hadn't seen her smile in over three centuries. "I can't keep doing this. The minor stuff, no problem... but she was just a _girl_."

"She agreed."

"And? She was naive and desperate." Juno sighed wistfully. "She did it out of love... something that rarely happens anymore."

Betelgeuse shrugged.

"Kids these days. They watch too much Disney." He leaned forward, not fazed when the chains squeezed him, keeping him still. "They believe in happy endings and the black and white of good verses evil."

Juno tilted her head to the side. For a moment, it sounded just like the old days when they were a team. They would have countless of debates on the worthiness of the living, and he would knock them down as Juno would rush to pick them up.

Oh, those were the days. The days before he went rogue and _murdered _an entire village.

"They took away almost all of your power. All you had worked towards with me was taken away... even your _name_. Your God-given _name_. Even your alias can't be spoken. Hell, _you_ can't even say it." She buried her face in her hands. Betelgeuse's sneer melted off of his face. He hadn't seen her so exhausted... weak. "For the time being, you're alright. Same thing as last time..." She picked her head up. "I won't let them exorcize you, but you can't do _anything _until I have it finalized, understand?"

"Anything?"

She lit a cigarette.

"No trouble. Go to the bar, get laid, and lie low."

The only reason he obeyed was because of how quiet she had been. Juno yelled for intimidation, but when she was soft... she meant every word she said. Betelgeuse sat at the bar, milking and savoring his drink.

None of the newcomers were very appealing. Either that or thinking of Lydia Deetz for... he didn't know how long, somehow changed his standards. He didn't want a murder victim with cold blood sprayed all over her chest or a model with a broken neck. After every flaw and problem, it was obvious that he wanted life.

He had another drink poured when the squeak of a barstool told him that someone else had arrived. His green eyes slid down the row to see... a ghost. A ghost in his memories that made him take a moment to think. He didn't know her. He didn't know those long legs and tank top. He didn't know the modern hairstyle, short on one side and longer on the other. No, he didn't know any of that.

What he _did_ know was those slightly surprised but mostly sad brown eyes.

Betelgeuse stood, pushing past all the yuppies who cried once they realized _where _they were and that all their thoughts on the afterlife were _wrong_. He tried to reach her, and he did.

"Hey—"

His cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned, her hand sliding from her chest and her legs raising up. She recognized him right away.

"Betelgeuse?"

IV

The hand on her shoulder... the green eyes and black and white suit... Lydia would not have believed it if she wasn't staring right at him.

"Betelgeuse?"

He smirked and opened his mouth to probably say something rude when a blinding light made everyone in the bar cover their eyes. When it faded, a robed, brown haired man remained. His face was older, aged and wizened.

Lydia could only watch as he walked up to her, pushing the bio-exorcist away. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head.

"You are still needed, child."

He pressed his index finger to her chest, right above her dead heart. He smiled, and in a terrible, painful pulse, Lydia vanished.

Her body bounced.

"Lydia! Lydia, God dammit, talk to me!"

She gasped, and the truck came to a screeching halt. She heard the door open. Robert was on her side, opening the door and unfastening her seatbelt.

"I'm okay." Even as the paramedics strapped her down and drove her away, she just smiled and winked at the pale and quivering Robert. "I'm fine, really."

All the way to the hospital she was quiet. It was unnerving, dying then coming back. More like being _forced_ to come back by that man. Her thoughts still dwelled on the mysterious man in white. Charles and Delia came in, her Father looking horrified. Even Delia seemed startled.

"Jesus, Lydia, what happened?"

For once, Lydia didn't feel like being sarcastic.

"My heart stopped."

Delia's black eyeliner was running.

"God, why are you so _calm_ about this? Your father and I were in hysterics!"

Brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm trying to keep _calm_, Delia, and you're not _helping_."

The "artist" huffed, rushing out of the room. Charles sighed, his hands in his pockets.

"Can't you _try_ to be nice, Lydia?"

"No. Not to her."

He left, and Lydia sat in the hospital bed, alone.

V

A young man rolled his dark eyes, his hands running through his curly blonde hair.

"You're insane, Peter."

"Pshaw. I'm a... modern-thinker."

Michael shook his head, smiling.

"I'll make sure to tell them that when they're ripping off your wings."

"Just wait and see, this will all play out for a greater good." Peter's green eyes became distant. "Darn, I made a slight error. I"ll be right back."

VI

Robert "Bobby" West pulled into the hospital, trying not to tremble as he stepped out into the sun. He hurried through the doors and was directed to Lydia's room in ICU. He passed two adults, one he recognized as Mr. Deetz, and the other must have been his wife. She was crying, and Mr. Deetz was ordering her a cappuccino.

Bobby saw Lydia in a starch-white bed, still in her gym clothes. Her shirt had been cut open, but her bra was still on. She was talking on a cell phone. Robert waited and saw her say, "I love you."

Lydia didn't have a boyfriend currently. She usually took some time to rebound... so... she must have been talking to family. Or a very, very close friend. She ended the conversation, setting the cell phone down on the table. She looked up and saw him through the glass wall and waved.

Smiling nervously, he began to walk towards the door. However, the boy never made it. He smelled mint and heard a crack of a whip. A man appeared in front of him, dressed in pristine robes. Robert stumbled back as the apparition turned and looked at him.

"Hello, child. Please, do not interfere."

The man walked _through_ the door and locked it. Robert began hitting the glass once he saw the terrified look in his peer's face. It bounced back. The man towered over her, a pillar of white, and he touched her chest. The heart monitor flat-lined, and Lydia Deetz died. Again.

VII

Pink hands slapped against the wooden counter. The bartender with the knife in his neck grunted, smiling slightly as he poured her a drink.

"Finally made up your mind, huh, kid?" He pushed a glass towards her. "Don't pay your death too much mind. It'll be easier that way."

He had a drawl... a slightly southern accent. Lydia managed a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She stared at the glass, and... she thought of all the things she hadn't done. She hadn't said goodbye to everyone... she hadn't been to Europe, she hadn't had sex... hell, she hadn't fallen in _love_. Mourning tears for her life fell from her eyes. "Aw, don't cry, sweetheart. You'll see, being dead isn't so bad." He took the glass away and replaced it with a hot mug. "There you are, hot cider. It'll make you feel better."

She wiped her eyes, smiling.

"Thank you, you're sweet."

Winking, he wiped his hands on a towel.

"S'nothing, love."

Lydia sipped the cider, surprised at how delicious it actually was. Two hands slammed on the bar. Long fingernails raked down the wood.

"What... the... _hell_?"

Betelgeuse growled, his suit ripped and smoking. His hair was frazzled and a bit of it was on fire. He licked his thumb and forefinger, putting the flame out. Lydia blinked in shock.

"Oh God, what happened to you?"

He sneered.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

VIII

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Please, PLEASE review. Have a heart. I don't care if you hated it, tell me that you hated it! Tell me why you hated it, or... you liked it, explain what made you giggle, tear up, and salivate. Please. Well, I guess I'm concerned about OCCness, because... I hate OCCness... yeah. Let me know what you think! Read and Review!

-mia


	2. Bounty Hunters

Different Guardian Angel : Bounty Hunters

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!

I

Lydia was too shocked to be miserable or be taken aback. She died, came back, then died again... now she was staring into the frazzled eyes of her former fiancé. His cold hands were squeezing her wrists, as if he was going to extract an answer out of her that way.

"Well? Who was that guy? Are you dead or aren't you?"

"I g-guess so." Lydia pulled her hands away. "Is your hair smoking?"

"Yeah! It is! And it's all because of you!"

"Hey, I didn't _plan_ on dying just to mess with you! I don't know what happened to you, so don't blame me!"

People began to stare. Betelgeuse held his tongue for five long seconds.

"Okay... maybe I got a bit _carried away, _but—"

He fell silent, his green eyes widening. His green tinted skin seemed to get paler. Lydia swallowed bitter saliva.

"What?" Cold hands grabbed her, resting at her temples and pulling her close until their noses bumped together. "Betelgeuse, what—"

"Someone's watchin'." His green eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger. "Babes, who have you been hanging out wi—"

Agonizing pain ripped through her veins, and Lydia's eyes were staring at lights. Hospital lights. Oxygen flooded her lungs, and her eyes began to tear up with _life_. Again. However, there was one small detail that was different.

Betelgeuse's face was resting between her breasts.

Disgusted shrieks burst out of her lips and she sat up, pushing him off of her. The poltergeist laughed, but fell silent when he saw white robes. Lydia clutched her chest, scrubbing away the feeling of his smirking, lecherous lips, but she stopped once she saw him.

Heavenly silence fell over them. Lydia's lips fell open, her arms falling away from her chest. He was... he was probably what most girls viewed as perfect. The loose, curly, brown hair that didn't have a knot in it... the intense green eyes and enticing lips... Lydia almost had to look away.

"Who are you?"

Looking behind him, as if to say, "Who, me," the man blinked.

"I am Peter." His finger trailed over her chest, and it wasn't perverted in the slightest. In fact, it was the most tender action she had ever been given. "I was able to give you a few hours. Use them wisely."

Before she could breathe, he vanished. She looked down when Betelgeuse picked himself up, brushing off his coat indignantly.

"_That_ was unexpected. Now where were we?" Lydia was speechless as Betelgeuse looked around the room, at the monitors... and finally, the _living _girl in front of him. "Oh fuck... oh... _fuck!_"

For the first time, Lydia agreed with the poltergeist.

II

"I got eggs at the market today. Are you feeling like having an omelette for dinner?"

"Sure. Do we have feta?"

"Yeah, I just bought some." A young looking woman walked into a kitchen, her short, dirty blonde hair framing her face delicately. She placed the bags on the counter. She peeked down the hallway. "Sayre, are you—?"

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Skin darker than the deepest abyss stood out against her white blouse and fair skin. Sayre grumbled, his eyes glittering as his lips kissed her neck tenderly.

"I like your perfume, Lucy." Sayre let her turn around so that she could see him. "It suits you."

Lucy, known to most as Lucia, smiled.

"Thank you."

Perhaps she was going to say something more, but she was interrupted by the main computer.

"_Incoming message from the Council."_

Sayre sighed, and they drew apart. Lucia crossed her arms.

"Allow the transmission through and stabilize the channel." A screen lowered down from the ceiling. Sayre and Lucia made sure to stand a safe distance away from each other. Lucia continued when dismal faces appeared. "Good morning, councilmen."

"Good morning Lucia, Sayre. There has been a... a..." The men chattered, their dead faces grave. "Betelgeuse has escaped from the Afterlife."

"_What_?" Sayre blinked, taken aback. "He's _alive?"_

"No, of course not, but he's running around in the land of the Living."

Lucia's hands rested on her hips.

"Why doesn't someone just call him back?"

The Council grimaced, embarrassed.

"He's, uh, he's somehow broken the power of his name."

"Great." Lucia shook her head. "Perfect."

"Where was he last? How long has he been gone?"

"He's only been gone for five minutes, and his arrival point is Peaceful Pines Memorial Hospital in Connecticut. Bring him back for an exorcism."

Nodding curtly, Lucia terminated the connection. Sayre was already pulling on pants and buttoning a shirt. Lucia shook herself, her blouse and skirt melting into a nurse's uniform. Sayre manifested a stethoscope out of thin air, draping it around his neck.

Lucia dragged her hands down her legs, white stockings appearing beneath them. Sayre growled.

"I always loved you in stockings."

Goose-bumps rippled over her skin, her face flushing slightly. She smoothed out her uniform, giving him a coy wink.

"We'll put this outfit to good use afterwards." Sayre grinned and watched as Lucia's eyes glazed over as she searched for the hospital. "Found it."

He took her hand, and they vanished.

III

Charles and Delia returned to the room to see the poltergeist pacing, muttering furiously. They walked in, ready to yell when he held up his hands.

"Don't say anything! I'm just going to wait for Juno to pick me up."

Charles held his tongue and held out a bundle of clothes to his daughter.

"I got your uniform... so you can change."

"Thank you." Lydia quickly closed the door after they left and pulled the shades closed. Betelgeuse was too busy being nervous, and Lydia changed quickly. "Not to be rude, but what's wrong with you?"

Betelgeuse turned, as if just noticing her.

"Listen, babes, I was close to gettin' exorcized, and they were just about to review my case. All I had to do was lay low... and you _screwed_ it up!"

His voice cracked as Lydia pulled on her socks and frowned.

"How about I say your name three times and... and if they have any problems they can talk to me?" When he raised his eyebrows, she continued. "Adam and Barbara... I saw what they went through. You're mean and a pervert, but... I wouldn't _want_ to meet the ghost who _deserves_ an exorcism. I don't think you're one of those people."

She shrugged as if she had told him her favorite color.

"Okay."

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse."

Nothing happened. The poltergeist didn't even feel a tingle. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Betelgeuse." He slammed his hands over his mouth in disbelief. "Oh no... no, no, NO!"

Lydia didn't have time to ask why he was so distressed. The glass doors opened, and a blonde nurse stepped in. Her cold eyes were glued on the bio-exorcist. A large, black doctor followed her, tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves.

The woman smiled, though she was anything but friendly.

"Hello, Betelgeuse. It's been a long time."

She raised her hand, her palm facing the poltergeist, and a bolt of energy jumped forward and knocked Betelgeuse against a wall. The bio-exorcist sputtered and threw his hand out.

Nothing. Not one spark. He frowned and tried again, only to scream in pain. He clutched his hand, swearing. The man shook his head as the woman sent out more power, bringing Betelgeuse to his knees. Lydia couldn't speak as the colossal man smiled as if they were at a picnic.

"We're... well, you _know_ who we are, Betelgeuse. The Council wants you bagged and ready for an exorcism."

"What?" To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Betelgeuse who spoke. It was _Lydia_. "Why?"

The blonde frowned.

"Do you know who this man _is_, little girl? He just escaped from the Afterlife _and_ broke the curse on his name." She smirked as Betelgeuse writhed on the floor. "And it looks like the idiot can't even use his power."

Giving her a reassuring smile, the man moved behind his counterpart, touching her shoulders while talking to the living teenager.

"Justice exists, little lady. We'll be out of your hair in just a moment... if you would just move away from him..."

Lydia shook her head, stepping in front of his body. Her long, pleated skirt brushed over Betelgeuse's torso.

"I... I can't let you do that. Exorcism is too much."

The air changed. The nurse stepped closer menacingly.

"Move, or I'll _make_ you move."

"Can't you ask them again? Please... this is all a misunderstanding, he didn't come back here on purpose—"

Raising her two palms so that they were facing Lydia, the blonde let out an angry breath.

"The Council has already made their decision. Now, get out of my way."

Lydia bit her lip.

"Please reconsider."

Silence fell over them. Lydia shook, and the nurse gathered power. The large man frowned sadly. Lydia felt Betelgeuse move her skirt. She was about to yell at him for being a pervert in such a situation when his fingers touched her ankle.

Adrenalin burned through Lydia's body and her hands raised on their own accord. His cold fingers squeezed her ankle, and green lights exploded out of her hands. Lydia screamed as the nurse was blown to pieces and out of the hospital alone with the doctor. Energy poured out of her, and when it finally stopped, all that was left was the ICU was a gaping hole.

IV

He didn't know or plan what happened. All he knew was that he was about to be exorcized, and a small part in his subconscious needed comfort from another human being. So, his hand crept up to touch Lydia's skin, a silent farewell.

What he didn't expect was Lydia to be a conductor of sorts and almost destroy all of the hospital. When he was finished, she fell, tripping over his body and hitting her head on the wall.

She let out a pained groan. Betelgeuse huffed as he sat up. He touched her arms, skin-to-skin contact, and closed his eyes. Lydia whimpered.

"No more... no more..."

"Sh, it will be just a little, I swear."

Lydia's body trembled and she tried to move away, but he was stronger. They vanished, appearing in a forest. Betelgeuse took his hands off of hers, rolling on his back and staring at the blue sky. Lydia's chest rose and fell, her legs trembling.

"What... what was that?"

Betelgeuse closed his eyes, sitting up despite the pain in his joints.

"I'm not sure, but we have to keep moving." Lydia was silent as he pulled her up, supporting her as he stumbled deeper into the woods. She was heavy... which was bad because that meant that he was weak. "C'mon, babes, you gotta help me out."

God bless her, she began to walk. At first it was like watching a toddler stumble as it tried to find its balance, but she slowly regained her strength. The trees creaked, as if moving to gaze at their visitors.

Lydia was quiet for a long time, just walking and brooding.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" He didn't reply. "Why didn't I just step away? Why didn't I listen? Why didn't _they_ listen?"

"Because... they're bounty hunters."

She snorted, still a bit clammy.

"Yeah, well I've never seen bounty hunters do that."

"They... specialize in unruly ghosts." He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. "They're the best of the best. Or the worst of the worst, it depends how you look at it."

Her brown eyes looked up into the canopy.

"Where are we?" Betelgeuse plucked a leaf from a branch, twirling it between his fingers. "Betelgeuse, where are we?"

"I don't know."

Lydia stopped walking. She had died twice today... and she had blown up bounty hunters... but the way Betelgeuse spoke about them... they were not dead. The cold sheen in the woman's eyes haunted her memory.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"I hate you."

V

Sayre pushed a piece of plaster off of him. He looked over to see Lucia sprawled on the hospital parking lot. Her blonde hair was matted and she moaned, rolling over onto her back. He lumbered over to her, lifting her chin.

"You okay, Lucy?"

"Don't look... I'm... ugly."

Her body was battered and torn. Sayre chuckled.

"Oh, I must be mistaken. You see, you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen, and that could only be my Lucy. My Lucy _knows_ she is a goddess, so you can't be her." His hands ghosted over her wounds, taking them away. He kissed her lips. "Smile for me, Lucy."

Skinny but muscular arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled against his lips.

"What would I do without you, Sayre?"

"The same thing I would do without you." He pulled her up, and she cracked her neck. Sayre grinned. "She gave you quite the toss."

Lucia glared at her lover.

"And it will be the last time." She watched as Sayre closed his dark eyes. "Have you found them?"

"Yes. The last location to have a reading of his energy is... ooh, he's in the United Kingdom."

Sayre took Lucia's hand and took her to England.

VI

The air was old... ancient. Betelgeuse took Lydia's hand, either ignoring or not noticing her flinch. He had gathered a bundle of sticks and he held her wrist, not tightly, but not softly either.

"Do you want a fire or not?" She nodded, though her eyes were apathetic and cold. "Then I'll need you, okay? I... I can't use my power, and for some reason you can use it." He held her hand over the kindling. "So we're just going to ease a little bit—"

_BOOM!_

Lydia fell back, coughing as bits of ash fell from the sky. She wiped her eyes to see a six foot wide crater. Betelgeuse waved the smoke out of his face.

"Jesus!" Lydia took deep breaths. "I thought you said it was going to be a _little _bit!"

"I did!" Betelgeuse almost put his hands on his hips. "I swear— just let me try one more—"

"No!"

He was going to reach for her when there was a snap about fifty feet away. The man and woman appeared. Lucia and Sayre, as old and vicious as time itself. They were back, and just as Betelgeuse had predicted, they were _pissed_. The trees gasped as the woman raised her hands.

A hero would have told Lydia to run, a hero would have given her a kiss as he sacrificed himself to ensue her safety. But Betelgeuse was not and never would be a hero. So her ran, and Lydia ran, but down her own path.

Five blasts fired past them, and they heard the cries of that woman. War cries. An explosion sent the teenager flying into her ex-fiancé. The hunters were close. She saw them, and their eyes were deadly. So... her instincts for self preservation took control.

Lydia grabbed Betelgeuse's hand and _squeezed_. Her body was rigid, and she didn't even direct her hand at the two beings. Her eyes were wide, and a thin put powerful tendril of energy rushed forward and pierced the two hunters in their chests, making them disappear.

The air pulsed, and the two unlikely companions stared at the hunters. They were fighting to get back. They were frozen in place even as the woman pulled through with all of her strength and snarled, spit landing on Lydia's cheek.

"You will _drown_ in the consequences of your actions, Lydia Deetz!"

She had such a small, lithe body, but her voice could crack boulders. Her eyes flashed, and there was a rush of water. The trees groaned as the hunter disappeared, leaving behind a rushing dragon of a river. Her hand crept up to her heart, which was beginning to sputter pitifully.

"Oh crap."

VII

A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope you guys like it, I hope everyone was in character. When I had Lydia defending Betelgeuse, I tried to make it so that it wasn't anything emotional, just the fact that she didn't think he deserved an exorcism. If it didn't come across like that, don't be afraid to tell me!

-mia


End file.
